Just the Second
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: Oh Sehun hanyalah seorang nomor dua. Di mana nama besarnya tak dapat mengalahkan eksistensi Do Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di atasnya/Slight!KaiHun/Little Romance/EXO fanfiction


**Title : Just the Second**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : K**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**oneshoot**

**'Purple Rose' Present..**

**...**

**...**

Oh Sehun bukanlah Do Kyungsoo.

Oh Sehun tidak sepintar Do Kyungsoo yang mendapat peringkat satu.

Ia tak sekaya Kyungsoo hingga dapat menjalani les dengan biaya mahal.

Sehun tak semanis Kyungsoo.

Ia tak semenarik Kyungsoo.

Ia pun tahu ia tak secerdas teman satu kelasnya itu.

Ia tak mampu menjadi sebaik Kyungsoo di bidang apapun.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Do Kyungsoo selalu selangkah lebih unggul dibanding dengannya. Maka Sehun paham dengan eksistensinya yang hanya mendapat kursi kedua di bawah Kyungsoo. Ia mengerti mengapa mereka –teman satu kelasnya, baru akan menghampirinya jika Do Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Di samping itu, Sehun bukanlah orang yang mampu bergaul dengan teman sebayanya sebaik Kyungsoo. Ia hanya akan dapat bercengkrama apabila ada yang mau saja –itupun harus ia bayar dengan syarat contekan atau apapun yang bisa dilakukan seorang 'nerd' seperti dirinya.

Ia tidak senaif itu untuk tak memahami bahwa keberadaannya hanya dimanfaatkan dan tak lebih dari sekedar mesin pemecah soal. Setiap harinya ia akan tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali dan hasil kerja kerasnya semalaman ia sebarkan sebagai penyelamat seluruh teman satu kelasnya agar lolos dari hukuman 'tak mengerjakan 'PR' mereka. Kyungsoo yang selalu tiba tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi tak bisa mereka andalkan. Maka dari itu tak ada selain Sehun yang bisa mereka jadikan sandaran dan Sehun berfikir setidaknya dalam hal tersebut ia bisa mengalahkan Kyungsoo.

Sudah bukan hal yang patut ia sedihkan lagi. Ketika bagaimana bangkunya –yang sangat kebetulan sekali berada di pojok, dikerumuni teman satu kelasnya yang saling berebut memotret buku tugasnya. Mengapa bukan dirinya yang menjadi rebutan mereka? Mengapa bukan ia saja yang menjadi objek kamera ponsel canggih yang tak bisa ia miliki itu? Sehun melirik ponselnya sendiri dan tersenyum getir.

"Hei Sehun, bisa kau ajari aku?"

"Eh?" Sehun menoleh ke samping, ke arah di mana seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia lantas cepat-cepat memasukkan lagi ponsel ditangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku belum mengerti. Bisa kau ajari aku materi gelombang bunyi?" Tanya Jongin dengan menunjuk buku tugas Sehun yang masih menjadi rebutan teman-temannya.

"Uh -Oh tentu." Sahutnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan orang lain karena dengan begitu ia tahu keberadaannyapun bisa berguna. Terlebih, ini untuk Kim Jongin. Seseorang yang sebetulnya benar-benar jauh dan tak ada beda dengan mereka, lelaki tampan itu hanya akan menghampiri serta meliriknya jika membutuhkannya.

"Kau ingat'kan yang perjanjian tanda untuk Vp dan Vs itu? Jika sumber bunyi mendekati pendengar maka kecepatan sumber bunyinya negatif." Jelas Sehun sambil menuliskan rumus-rumus di buku catatan Jongin.

"Ah ya, terserahlah. Nanti akan kuhafal yang itu." Kata Jongin lalu merebut pulpen di tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum. Memaksa Sehun menahan nafas saking merasa senang.

Ah, ia berguna lagi..

Kim Jongin berterima kasih padanya adalah hal yang sangat ia harapkan. Jongin memang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Bukan karena Jongin tak pernah meminta bantuannya kemudian berterima kasih seperti itu, hanya saja.. entahlah. Tapi sampai sekarang Sehun selalu mendedikasikan dirinya untuk menjadi yang terbaik di mata Jongin. Menunjukkan kemampuan dan sisi terbaiknya di depan Jongin adalah yang utama. Tak memungkiri keberadaannya yang hanya sebatas nomor dua, tapi ia ingin untuk hal ini juga ia bisa mengalahkan Kyungsoo.

Karena –Sehun menyukai sosok Kim Jongin.

...

**'****Purple Rose'**

...

Sehun berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya dengan kepala menunduk. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekali. Setelah menyelesaikan ujian praktek kimia yang baru saja dilangsungkan, ia berharap dengan kembali ke kelasnya duluan dan tidur di atas kursinya dapat membantu memulihkan kinerja otaknya.

Selain dirinya, Sehun mengira tak akan ada orang lain di ruangan kelas. Namun ia begitu terkejut saat membuka pintu dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi sudah mendahuluinya.

Begitu ya?

Mungkin pada dasarnya Oh Sehun tak diizinkan menjadi nomor satu.

"Hai, Sehun.. Bagaimana ujianmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Senyum tipis diukir Sehun di ujung bibirnya. Alih-alih menjawab sapaan serta pertanyaan Kyungsoo, pria pucat itu justru berlalu menuju kursinya dan segera memojok sendirian.

Untuk seseorang yang menjadi nomor dua, Oh Sehun tentu sangat tak sopan mengabaikan sang nomor satu. Namun meski ia tahu, meski Sehun diingatkan beribu kalipun, ia tak mau munafik dengan balas berkata sementara hatinya cukup sakit ketika mendapati bagaimana acuhnya Kim Jongin menyambut kedatangannya. Ketika Jongin mengabaikannya.

Ketika kenyataan bahwa 'Oh Sehun hanyalah seorang nomor dua' lagi-lagi membatasinya.

Hanya karena Kyungsoo.

Bagi Sehun, tindakan Jongin mengabaikan keberadaannya kini hanya semakin memperjelas statusnya saja. Lelaki tan itu bahkan tak sedikitpun meliriknya meski sadar bahwa di dalam kelas tidak lagi hanya ada mereka berdua, melainkan Sehun pun bisa mendengar bagaimana percakapan mereka yang terdengar begitu akrab.

"Cih! Menyedihkan." Desisnya.

Apa tak ada celah untuk mengalahkan eksistensi Kyungsoo di mata orang banyak? Sehun semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan lengan ketika merasa air matanya akan berhambur saat itu juga.

...

**'****Purple Rose'**

...

"_Saengil Chukkae_, Soo_ie_.."

"_HBD_, Kyungsoo-ah. Semoga kau tambah pintar ne.."

"_Happy birthday_ Kyungsoo."

"Ya, semoga sehat selalu. Kami mencintaimu..."

Sehun berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tak beralih dari buku catatannya meski keributan itu benar-benar menganggunya. Satu tangan Sehun mengepal, tanpa sadar iapun sudah merobek kertas di bukunya.

"Bisakah kalian mendadak bisu saja?!" Gumam Sehun seraya meremas kertas.

Hari ini adalah peringatan bertambahnya umur Kyungsoo. Harusnya Sehun berbahagia karena bukan hanya Kyungsoo, hari ini pun merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi angannya hanyalah bualan belaka. Oh Sehun bukanlah Do Kyungsoo yang akan mendapat serentetan ucapan 'selamat' dari orang tua maupun teman-teman satu kelasnya. Ia bukanlah Kyungsoo yang mampu mengadakan pesta meriah dan berbahagia ketika membuka satu-persatu hadiah yang diperolehnya. Iapun bukanlah Kyungsoo yang hari kelahirannya akan diingat oleh banyak orang –bahkan Sehun ragu akan adanya orang yang mau repot-repot mengingat kapan hari ulang tahunnya seperti mereka mengingat kapan hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ah, ini untukmu. Jangan lihat harga barangnya _ne_? Tapi aku tulus memberikannya."

"Oh iya, Kyungsoo-ah ini untukmu juga."

"O-oh _Jeongmal gomawo_.. Kau baik sekali, Baekhyun. Terima kasih juga, Chen _hyung_.."

"Kau tak memanggilku '_hyung_'?"

"A-ah iya, Baek _hyung_.."

"Soo_ie_, ini untukmu. Buka di rumahmu _ne_?"

"_Gomawo_ Jongin. Kau yang terbaik."

Remasan tangannya berangsur melemah saat mendengar itu. Untuk sesaat, Sehun menatap kosong lembar kertas rusak di tangannya lalu beralih memperhatikan senyuman kedua orang di depan sana. Sehebat itukah sang nomor satu? Jongin bahkan memberikan Kyungsoo hadiah tanpa meliriknya. Padahal seingatnya, Jongin tahu hari ulang tahunnya yang bertepat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan lupa datang ya?! Jam lima sore.."

Sehun menghela napasnya seraya memejamkan mata. Ia yang hanya duduk sendirian bisa leluasa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan tenggelam dalam lipatan lengannya tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Mengapa?

Sehun tak ingin dikasihani, ia tak menginginkan untuk diperhatikan, iapun tak berniat datang ke pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi, setidaknya –sebagai seorang teman, Kyungsoo juga mengundangnya meski hanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

...

**'****Purple Rose'**

...

Sehun mengusak rambut kepalanya menggunakan handuk kecil begitu ia selesai mandi. Ia bergerak memakai pakaian seadanya kemudian memutuskan untuk membiarkan tugas PR-nya terlebih dahulu dan memilih tidur di ranjangnya.

"Ah.. lelahnya." Desah Sehun begitu tubuhnya ambruk di atas kasurnya yang hangat. Ia melipat kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala dan berusaha tidur.

Drrrt.. drrrt..

Sebelah mata Sehun terbuka malas begitu getaran kecil dari ponselnya mengaduh. Ia yang biasanya hanya mendapat panggilan dari sang kakak membiarkannya tanpa mau melihat siapa yang sebenarnya menelpon. Sudah bukan pertanyaan apa yang akan kakaknya –Chanyeol bicarakan apabila menelpon. Pasti ocehan tak berguna.

Namun lima menit berlalu. Ponselnya bergetar sudah lebih dari dua kali dan hal tersebut mampu memaksa Sehun bangkit. Lelaki _pale _itupun menyeret langkahnya menuju meja belajarnya kemudian meraih ponselnya.

Nomor tak dikenal.

"_Yeobosseo._." Ucapnya ogah-ogahan.

_"__Kenapa lama sekali?"_

"Eh?"

_"__Kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku?"_

Kening Sehun mengkerut. "_M-mian, neo nuguya_?" Tanyanya seraya melangkah menuju ranjangnya lagi. Sehun duduk tanpa melepas ponselnya dari telinga.

_ "__Jangan bercanda Sehun. Kenapa kau tak datang juga?"_

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap kaki-kakinya sambil mengingat-ingat. Menyesal juga selama ini ia tak pernah menyimpan nomor ponsel temannya seorangpun.

Tapi.. datang?

Kemana?

Kyungsoo? Apa pria manis itu memang mengundangnya?

_"__Cepatlah, Sehun. Cuma kau yang belum datang."_

"A-ah, _ne_." Ucap Sehun lalu memutuskan panggilan lebih dulu. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi. Tanpa peduli dengan ucapannya sendiri yang terdengar begitu menyetujuinya ataupun Kyungsoo yang mungkin kesal karena panggilannya ia putuskan begitu saja, Sehun memilih kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sementara perasaannya berkecamuk, antara merasa bersalah namun egonya tetap berkata 'mereka' yang menjadi temannya'lah yang patut disalahkan.

Sehun tak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya pria manis itu baik kepada siapapun. Termasuk kepadanya. Akan tetapi setiap yang Kyungsoo peroleh membuatnya sakit hati. Apa di sini ia sendiri yang sebenarnya jahat karena menyalahkan Kyungsoo? Atau..

Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri saking merasa frustasi. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Meremat bantal itu sekuat tenaga dan berusaha mencari keputusan yang tepat.

Mungkin dengan datang ke pesta tak ada salahnya. Lagipula, ia tak ingin di'cap' buruk oleh Kyungsoo yang sudah mau repot-repot mengundangnya.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Dilihatnya ponsel itu bergetar kembali. Ia tak berniat mengangkatnya lagi karena nomor yang sama'lah yang menghubunginya. Kyungsoo benar-benar baik.

Sehun memutuskan bangkit. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memilih baju terbaiknya. Ini hanya karena Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo.

"_Ne _Oh Sehun, kau terlihat tampan." Pujinya pelan saat mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia menaikkan resleting jaketnya lantas pergi untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo.

Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik..

...

**'****Purple Rose'**

...

Sehun membungkuk sesaat lalu mengangkat lagi bahunya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, aku sedikit ada urusan tadi."

"_Gwenchana_.. Aku senang kau datang. Ku kira kau marah padaku." Jawab Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu kemudian berlalu menuju _hall_ yang menurut Sehun begitu megah.

Sehun sempat terkesima mengetahui pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo bisa sehebat ini. Cahaya lampu kristal membias di mana-mana –menerangi setiap sudut ruangan luas itu. Sekali lagi Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia sadar akan posisinya yang hanya sebagai nomor dua. Meski ini jauh dari jangkauannya, setidaknya Kyungsoo mau mengakui pertemanan mereka dengan langsung mengundangnya seperti seaat yang lalu, ketika Kyungsoo meneleponnya.

"Hai, Sehun."

Sehun menoleh dan ia mendapati Jongin berada tepat di belakangnya. Iapun memutar tubuhnya. "Oh, hai Jongin. Kenapa kau di sini? Kau baru datang juga?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan." Jawab Jongin sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia beralih menatap _hall_ pesta kemudian tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kita ke dalam, kau baru datang'kan?"

Sehun balas tersenyum seraya mengangguk, "_Ne_." Jawabnya pelan.

Jongin lantas menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke dalam ruangan pesta. Sehun yang memang merasa senang dengan perlakuan Jongin tentu menurut saja tanpa berfikir lagi. Mereka berjalan di tengah keramaian dengan Jongin yang tetap menuntun Sehun di belakangnya.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai ketika Sehun tak sengaja tersandung sesuatu hingga ia terjatuh menimpa kue ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Brukk!

Keadaan mendadak hening dan perhatian seluruh tamu undangan kini tertuju hanya pada Sehun. Jongin spontan berhenti dan memutar kepalanya. Ia melihat tubuh Sehun sudah dalam posisi terjerembab dengan wajah yang tenggelam dalam kue berbalut krim putih-coklat.

"Hahaha.. Lihatlah, itu si Oh Sehun!"

"Hahaha.."

"Oh ya ampun kau kenapa, Sehun?"

"Kau merusak kue ulang tahun Kyungsoo, Sehun."

Memalukan!

Semua menertawakannya.

Tak terkecuali Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Sehun bangkit mendudukan diri. Ia menengadah dan hal pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah telunjuk salah satu temannya yang mengarah tepat kepadanya. "Oh Sehun, kau kenapa eoh?" Ejek Baekhyun di tengah tawanya.

Dengan kasar, Sehun cepat-cepat membersihkan wajahnya. Ia menghentakkan telapak tangannya yang berlumuran krim coklat itu ke lantai. Tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang ia yakini belum berhenti tertawa, iapun beranjak dan segera berlari meninggalkan _hall_ pesta.

"Aku membenci kalian!"

...

**'****Purple Rose'**

...

Sehun berlari di tengah remang-remang lampu jalan sambil terus mengusapi wajahnya.

Ia menyesal sudah datang. Ia menyesal sudah memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas tak sama sekali peduli padanya. Pandangan Kyungsoo padanya saat kejadian tadipun semakin membuatnya sakit. Di mata Sehun, senyum Kyungsoo seperti tengah meremehkannya.

Sedari awal harusnya Sehun tak perlu membedakan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu sama saja, tak beda dengan Jongin ataupun dengan yang lainnya. Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya percaya begitu saja. Ia benci dirinya sendiri karena terlalu naif menganggap masih ada orang yang mau berbaik hati padanya. Ia terlalu naif menganggap bahwa alasan Kyungsoo mengundangnya hanya karena masih menganggap dirinya sebagai teman. Ia bodoh tak menyadari alasan Kyungsoo mengundangnya adalah untuk mengerjainya. Mempermalukannya di depan puluhan sorot mata mencemooh teman satu kelas dan sekolahnya.

Ia benci Kyungsoo!

Ia benci Jongin!

Ia benci teman-temannya!

Ia benci dirinya sendiri!

"Oh Sehun, tunggu!"

Langkah Sehun berangsur memelan begitu ia merasa lelah. Ia lantas berhenti. Menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding tembok gang dan perlahan merosot ke tanah. Ia memeluk lututnya. Sambil terisak, sesekali ia mengusap lagi wajahnya karena muak akan air matanya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Oh Sehun!" Marahnya. Sehun memukul-mukul lututnya dengan geram.

"Uh.. Hahh.. Larimu cepat juga, Sehun."

Kepala Sehun mendongak, "J-Jongin?"

"Kenapa kau lari? Dan-dan uh –kenapa kau menangis?" Tubuh Jongin kembali tegak setelah nafasnya mulai stabil. Ia kemudian merendahkan kembali tubuhnya –berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang kini malah menunduk di tengah-tengah lututnya. Tangan Jongin terangkat mengusap rambut Sehun tanpa sadar. "Kenapa kau menangis, Sehun?"

Sehun menapik tangan Jongin pelan. Ia lalu berdiri di depan Jongin. "Kau mau apa, Jongin?"

"'Mau apa' apanya?" Tanya Jongin dengan alis bertaut sambil menyusul Sehun berdiri. "Aku hanya mengejarmu. Lalu kenapa kau berlari?"

Sehun menghidari tatapan Jongin dengan membuang muka. "Untuk apa kau mengejarku? Apa belum puas kalian mempermalukanku?" Balasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, sudahlah. Kau tak usah bersandiwara." Sehun kembali mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Aku akan pindah jika itu yang kalian inginkan."

Jongin sempat terkejut mendengar itu. Namun sedetik berikutnya bahu Jongin merosot di tengah helaan nafasnya menyadari maksud Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun sebentar lalu mendorong Sehun hingga mencapai dinding tembok di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya bertengger di pundak pemuda pucat itu sementara satu tangannya lagi bertumpu pada tembok di sebelah tubuh Sehun. Senyumpun mengembang di satu sudut bibir tebal Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir!"

"Kau mengira kami mengerjaimu?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun membuang mukanya lagi. Ia sangsi untuk mengutarakan masalahnya kepada orang lain, tak terkecuali Jongin.

"Jawab aku, Oh Sehun. Kau merasa kami mengerjaimu, begitu? Dan karena itu kau berlari sambil menangis seperti ini?" Tanyanya seraya menarik wajah Sehun utuk menatapnya.

"Tidak."

Bohong!

"Lalu?"

Dengan cepat Sehun menapik tangan Jongin dari sisi wajahnya. Kali ini lebih kasar. Ia hanya tak ingin terlihat perlu dikasihani, apalagi di depan mata Jongin. Tidak! Oh Sehun tak semenyedihkan itu.

"Menyingkirlah! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Bentaknya dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan Jongin.

Sehun mulai mempercepat laju kakinya namun tak berlangsung lama. Saat Jongin lagi-lagi meraih bahunya, Sehun berhenti. Tangan Jongin yang perlahan terangkat dan memeluknya dari belakang seolah membuat tangan Sehun kebas. Hingga ia tak bisa untuk sekedar memaksa lengan kekar itu melepasnya begitu saja.

"Kalau kau merasa aku –ah maksudku, kami mempermalukanmu.. maaf." Ucap Jongin. Ia menunggu respon Sehun namun agaknya pemuda pucat itu enggan berkata. Jongin menghela nafasnya lagi, "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengerjaimu atau menertawakanmu tadi. Tapi percayalah, kau lucu sekali Sehun."

Sehun berbalik dan tanpa diduga, ia menampar sisi wajah Jongin hingga membuat pemuda yang lebih tua itu termangu. Jongin memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. Ia kemudian menatap tak percaya sosok Oh Sehun yang baru saja mendaratkan tamparan di pipinya tanpa sebab berarti. Apa hanya karena menyebutnya lucu lantas Jongin harus dilecehkan seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu me–" Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu mengetahui air mata sialan itu kembali menuruni garis pipi Sehun. Ia yang pada dasarnya tak pernah sampai hati melihat orang lain menangis menjadi urung untuk memaki Sehun. Ia lebih memilih meredam amarahnya. Lalu memutuskan untuk merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukannya, "Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan.

Bisa Jongin rasakan bagaimana Sehun menggeleng panik di dadanya. Dan oleh karena tak ingin membuat tangis itu berlangsung lama, Jongin mengusapi surai kecoklatan itu, berharap dengan perlakuannya dapat membuat Sehun baikan. "Ssst.. sudahlah."

"Maaf, Jongin. Aku tak bermaksud–"

Cepat-cepat Jongin melepas pelukannya kemudian memegang kedua bahu Sehun. Sebelah tangannya kemudian beralih ke arah bibir tipis itu untuk menghentikannya mengoceh terus-menerus. "Diam kataku." Kata Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk patuh, dan hal tersebutpun berhasil mengundang tawa dari Jongin. Namun bibir Sehun mencebik tak suka melihat itu. "Kau menentawakanku lagi, Jongin." Sebalnya.

"A-ah iya, iya. Kau ternyata tak suka ditertawakan."

"Memang siapa yang mau dirinya dijadikan bahan olok-olok?"

"Eh? Jadi kau menganggap orang yang menertawakanmu itu mengolokmu?" Tawa Jongin berhenti saat itu.

"Siapa yang tahu?"

"Ha-ah.. kau itu selalu berfikiran negatif, Sehunnie.."

"Panggilan apa itu?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Jongin sadis. Tak sadar jika raut mukanya itu malah membuatnya terlihat lebih lucu lagi dengan air mata yang belum hilang di pipinya. "Hentikan tawamu! Aku bukan badut, Jongin!" Cercanya begitu melihat bahu Jongin bergetar karena menahan tawa.

"_Ne, ne_.. Sekarang kau tak boleh menangis lagi. Mau kembali?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun nampak menimang penawaran Jongin. Ia meneliti tangannya yang kotor lalu beralih memeriksa wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tak bisa. Lagipula, moodnya sudah benar-benar hancur akan pesta itu.

Sehun menggeleng sambil menatap Jongin dengan bibir mengulum, "Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo." Seru Jongin dengan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. Tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda manis yang nampak sedang membersihkan wajahnya yang basah di belakangnya tak setuju dengan perlakuannya.

Sehun menarik tangannya, "Kau mau apa?"

"Mengantarmu pulang." Kata Jongin seraya berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Tidak usah, aku harus pulang sendiri. Lagipula jarak rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Harus pulang sendiri?" Tanya Jongin mengulang kalimat Sehun.

"Yeah.."

Raut keraguan nampak menyambangi wajah Jongin. Iris malamnya kemudian menatap iris bening Sehun. "Umm.. Ini Tak seberapa. Tapi.." Tangan Jongin merongoh saku di jaketnya sendiri. "Semoga kau suka." Jongin kemudian meraih tangan kanan Sehun dan meletakkan kotak kecil berwarna biru tua di telapak tangan Sehun.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida_, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menatap kotak pemberian Jongin hingga tak sadar dengan keberadaannya di gang kecil itu. Ia mengerjap sekali –dua kali. Jongin baik sekali. Ia harus berterima kasih padanya.

"_Jeongmal gomawo_, Jong–" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat sadar bahwa Jongin sudah berada jauh dengannya. Ia sudah seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara sendiri.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya serta melihat bagaimana lelaki tampan itu yang berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya. Sehun sudah merasa menjadi seorang nomor satu, saat Jongin melambai kemudian berteriak dari kejauhan –di tengah kesunyian dan pencahayaan yang remang-remang trotoar jalan.

"Aku bingung apa yang harus aku berikan padamu. Tapi menurut Kyungsoo kau akan suka itu. Maaf tak memaksamu untuk mengantarmu! Tapi, hati-hati di jalan ne?!"

Senyum Sehun terkembang sampai ke telinga. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memamerkan kepada semua orang bahwa ia masih bisa menjadi nomor satu di mata Jongin. Nomor satu –tidak, nomor dua. Ah persetan! Kyungsoo memang mendapat hadiah dari Jongin lebih dulu dibanding dengannya. Tapi-

-Tapi Oh Sehun tak pernah merasa sesenang itu sampai ia membuka kotak yang barusan diberikan Jongin kepadanya.

Sehun melebarkan matanya seketika. Tangannya bergetar mengambil hadiah dari Jongin dengan mata yang nyaris kembali menangis.

"Oh Sehun memang nomor dua. Oh Sehun memang tak pernah bisa lebih baik dari Kyungsoo. Oh Sehun tahu Kyungsoo lebih baik meski dilihat dari manapun. Aku tahu itu Jongin."

"Oh Sehun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna untukmu. Oh Sehun tahu Kyungsoo orang kaya dan serasi sekali jika bersanding denganmu yang juga sama-sama orang berada. Kyungsoo memang nomor satu dan Sehun hanya mampu menempati posisi di bawah nama besar itu."

"Tapi, tapi yang Oh Sehun tak tahu, yang Oh Sehun tak mengerti, yang tak pernah aku sangka.. Apa yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya sampai-sampai kau mau mengajakku–"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, "–berpacaran mulai besok pagi?"

Pemuda yang besok pagi sudah resmi menjadi pacar Kim Jongin itu kemudian cepat-cepat memakai gelang karet hitam bertuliskan nama Kim Jongin 3 Oh Sehun. Ia melipat surat pernyataan yang tertempel di permukaan gelang lantas memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia memasukkan serta kotak biru itu kedalam saku jaketnya sebelum akhirnya, ia melangkah pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Antara senang dan..

dan-

-senang

Ah, Oh Sehun merasa senang sekali menjadi seorang nomor dua..

**~Fin~**

**Maaf, saya mutusin kembali lagi..**


End file.
